


Come Home

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec goes away to Idris, Alec is away on business, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jace comes to help, M/M, Magnus goes into heat, Masturbating, Max has a little cold, Omega!Jace, Omega!Magnus, Talk of a third child, sick!Max Lightwood-Bane, voyeur Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec is the Head of the Institute and that means he sometimes has to leave to Idris for work. Unlike the others times, this is different as this time his and Magnus' youngest son, Max, has a cold. Jace comes in to help but in the midst of things Magnus goes into heat.Thanks to PrincessNinna for the idea!





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" Magnus pouts. Alec looks at his husband, holding their youngest in his arms. Alec has been called to Idris for work and the Shadowhunter hates to go as Max has a cold, not just any cold, though. It's a demon cold that Warlocks get at one point in their lives but an infant Warlock (or half in Max's case) having it is unheard of. Meaning that it could be dangerous for Max. Of course it already is as he has a very high fever. Even with his young son being sick the Clave had still been adamant that Alec still goes to Idris.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll check in with you during breaks, when I wake up, and before I go to sleep."

Magnus smirks at those. The Warlock knows that his husband means so he can check in on Max and Rafe, especially Max right now, but he can't help but think of other possibilities that could happen while they're on the phone while Alec is away.

Alec sets a stern look on his face. "We aren't having phone sex." Magnus' pout returns. Alec chuckles before shaking his head and kissing Magnus. "Jace will be here to help out while I'm away."

"Okay. How long will you be gone?"

"Knowing the Clave? It could be from the set time they gave us, which is two days, to two weeks."

"Just make sure you aren't gone for a month or two. I don't want our sons getting the wrong idea that you walked out and that your brother is their new dad."

Alec smiles. "If it starts going for a third week I will personally call you to open a portal to bring me home. Besides if I didn't exist you would have a better compatibility with Izzy than Jace." Magnus smiles before kissing his husband again.

Hearing someone clear their throat the pair breaks apart to see Jace in the doorway. Magnus opens a portal for Alec to walk through so he isn't late. "You should get going." The pair kiss again before Alec pulls away and kisses Max on the forehead then calling Rafe so he can kiss the oldest on his head before going through the portal.

Jace shakes his head as his brother goes through and the portal disappears. "There are times where I'm glad that Alec has met you but you keeping Alec . . . _active_ nearly twenty-four/seven or being late for almost all Clave things now is not one of them."

Magnus rolls his eyes at his brother in-law's words. "Just help with Max, Jamie, I have two little ones to take care of and one of them is sick."

"Speaking of which, how is Max? Has his fever gone down? Has anything increased? Sneezing more? Coughing?"

"Nothing has increased nor has his fever gone down." Magnus turns and walks down to the boys' bathroom where he's going to wet a wash cloth. Normally this demon cold that Warlocks get lasts somewhere between a couple of days to a week but Max has been for a little more than a week and both Magnus' and Alec's worry for their young son has skyrocketed through the entire skyline of New York.

Down the hall Magnus can hear Jace groan. "Shut it blonde! With Alec in Idris and Isabelle, Sherwin, and Biscuit away at different Institutes across the world you're the only one that can help."

Magnus can hear Jace open his mouth, clearly about ask why couldn't Robert and Maryse help, but the blonde shuts his mouth remembering that his adoptive parents are also in Idris. Magnus knows that he could've called countless other friends but Cat is on call with her hospital, Jocelyn and Luke are away on a second honeymoon, Lily can only help during the night and Maia has a pack to run. Not to mention that the latter two are also in Idris with Alec for whatever reason it is that the Clave has summoned them. (Excluding the Warlocks for some unknown reason.)

There's also Tessa and Jem but just like Jocelyn and Luke they're also on a honeymoon. Aside from them Magnus doesn't have much friends. Well, ones that he feels close enough with that he feels comfortable watching his children with him as he helps one recover from a sickness.

* * *

 It's ten at night when Magnus finally gets Max down to sleep, unlike his brother who went to bed at eight. Jace is cleaning up in the boys bathroom since Max ended up sneezing on Jace earlier and the Herondale freaked out about getting demon pox. The blonde has since been cleaning his clothes and in the shower.

"Is he down?" Jace asks standing outside of his nephews room, hair wet but fully clothed.

"Yes, he's finally asleep."

"Thank the Angel, who knew that taking care of sick half-Warlock half-Shadowhunter babies could be a handful?"

"Everyone but your entire lineage it would seem." Jace gives a 'hey!' but Magnus ignores it and continues on. "With Max asleep there is no reason for you to be here. I'll call if anything happens."

Jace nods and takes his queue to leave. Just as the last Herondale gets to the front door he hears Magnus shout from his and Alec's room. Jace rushes back there and sees Magnus in the fettle position, holding his stomach. "Magnus are you okay?"

"My heat started."

As a fellow Omega Jace knows how heats can be, especially if you're fully mated and your mate isn't there to help out. In a panic Jace shuts the bedroom door, takes out his phone and calls Alec, knowing that his brother should get back to his home, to his  _husband_ , soon.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec is sitting in meeting room with a lot of Clave officials, those in Idris, other Institute heads, Maia, and Lily (why the Warlocks and Faeries are being excluded he has no idea) when his phone goes off. Which Alec can't be more grateful for as his dad, Robert, as known as the new Inquisitor, calls for a break. Out in the hall he takes out his phone hoping it's Magnus, but is disappointed to see that it's Jace.

How much trouble could Jace have gotten into while Alec's away that he'll have to pick up when he gets home?

"Jace, what's----"

"It's Magnus!" Jace interrupts. "He's in heat! He needs you!"

Alec curses under his breath. "Okay, I'll talk to dad and see what I can do." Hanging up Alec immediately starts looking for his dad, who happens to be down the hall talking to his mom. As he approaches them they stop talking and look at him.

"Alec," his mom asks with concern written on her and Robert's faces. "What's wrong?"

"It's Magnus, he's gone into heat . . ."

Robert raises his hand silencing his eldest. "Don't say anymore. I'll tell the other officials that something has come up at home and you're needed there right away. Now there's a Warlock, Madison, that can open a portal for you. Now go back to your kids and husband before you mother kicks ass more severe than any other punishment you've received in your life."

Alec nods as Robert motions for a woman who has cocoa skin, soft-looking brown hair and deep set yet warm eyes comes over. She's wearing a yellow, off-the shoulder top, jeans and boots. Alec assumes this is Madison, and he's right as soon as she opens a portal to the New York Institute. Alec thanks and steps through.

On the other side of the portal Alec's in the Institute and actives his Speed Rune and heads to his home in Brooklyn. On his way there all his mind could think of his how much Magnus needs him, now and for however long this heat will be.

Entering his home Alec sees Jace on the couch. HIs Parabatai points down to his and Magnus' bedroom. He nods to Jace in thanks and dismisses his brother for the night. As soon as he hears the front door click shut Alec makes his way to the back bedroom. himself

Opening hi bedroom door he sees Magnus on the bed, squirming trying to find that sweet friction he so desperately needs. Alec's breath hitches as he notices that Magnus has two fingers inside on him and his other hand on his cock stroking it. Out of all of the kinks that Alec has (namely because Manus has introduced him to the more-than-vanilla-sex life) he never thought that the sight of Magnus stroking and fucking himself would be such a turn on?

He quietly enters the room and shuts the door without a sound. He knows that he should do something, say something to let Magnus know that he's home. That the Alpha is here to help take care of his Omega; but the way that Magnus is fingering and stroking himself, unaware that Alec is home, watching him. After a few minutes several minutes of this Alec has had enough and starts undressing.

Taking his pants off the Alpha is suddenly aware of how hard he really is. With only his boxers on Alec growls seeing that Magnus is still menstruating himself. "You should stop. Take your hand off your dick and fingers out of your ass." Alec says crawling atop his lover.

Magnus opens his eyes and Alec sees just how glazed over they are with lust, need, and desire. "Alpha, you're here."

"Of course I'm here my Omega." Alec starts nosing his husband's neck as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck, moaning at the sensation with his hips lifting off of the bed. "How long have you been home?"

"Long enough for you to give me a show of yourself fingering and hand fucking yourself." Through their bond Alec can feel Magnus start to get nervous, as if he's almost shy about what Alec walked in on. "Don't worry, the show was very satisfying." Alec then takes one of his lovers hands from around his neck and places it on his dick to show Magnus how much he enjoyed it.

Magnus' breath hitches and gives a hard squeeze and jerk of Alec's dick and Alec feels a little bit of precum squirt onto his lover. "I can tell we're going to have a good time tonight, Mr. Lightwood."

"That we are, Mr. Bane." Alec bites down on Magnus' collar bone causing the Warlock to give a breathless moan at the sensations going through his body. Alec takes his time in ravishing his husband's body, making him feel good as he knows how Magnus can get during some of his heats.

Magnus, on the other hand, is enjoying the ravishing but wants his husband in him _right now_. Gathering enough strength gently pushes Alec away, causing the Alpha to get confused until Magnus pushes him on his back and the Warlock straddles his lovers lap. Snapping his fingers Magnus has Alec's hands above his head, bound with magic. Alec has a look of intrigue and lust in his eyes.

"You said you liked my show earlier, love, so I think I'll give you another one." Using one hand Magnus lifts himself up and starts fingering himself with his unoccupied hand. He circles the rim of his hole before pushing it in, his natural Omega slick making it easy for it to go in. Magnus moans at the intrusion of his own finger. He pulls it in and out before adding a second, then third finger in.

Seeing his lover finger fuck himself for the second time that night, Alec lets out a sound between a groan and a growl as his hips thrust up but instead of meeting his lovers sweet hole, he's met with his lovers hand that he's using to fuck himself with. "Magnus," Alec growls, "let me go."

"Now----ugh----why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to punish you when I actually do get out of here."

"Darling, you know I love your punishments. Why would that be a----"

"With no sex."

"W-what y-you w-wouldn't do that."

Alec raises an eyebrow at his husband before closing his eyes and starts thinking of cold showers, walking in on his mom, sister and Clary changing, etc. He can feel his hard dick start to go soft; which causes Magnus to curse and Alec and feel a mostly slick hand wrap around his dick and start stroking it, trying to get it hard again. "You do not want play this game with me, Mr. Lightwood."

"Oh really, Mr. Bane? Last time I checked my dick wasn't connected to you."

Magnus glares at him, but releases his hands nonetheless. Alec's hands go to Magnus's hips instantly and shoves his dick into his lover, hitting Magnus' sweet spot dead on causing the Warlock to cry out in pleasure. Alec slowly takes his dick out and then rams it back in, causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to fill the room along with moans, groans, growls, and cries of pleasure.

After a short while Alec can feel his knot starting to inflate and before he knows it he's cumming inside his husband. His vision goes white for a moment before he can feel himself collapse on top of Magnus and his vision going black.

 

When Alec wakes up he feels a hand running through his hair. Opening his eyes he sees Magnus with a smile on his face. "Hey." He croaks out.

"Hey." Magnus' voice is soft, gentle.

"How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour."

"Great; another thirty minutes and I'll be able to pull out."

Magnus gives a soft chuckle before quieting down. "Alexander, I know we haven't talked about it, but with how much you came inside me there could be a chance that I get pregnant again and we may end up with a third child. How do you want to deal with it?"

As he takes a deep breath to calm himself Alec ends up yawning before replying. "Magnus, it's late. We can talk more about it in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." As they wait for Alec's knot to deflate the couple maneuvers so Magnus is on top of Alec, head cushioned on the Alpha's chest, their legs intertwined, as they let sleep consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Alec wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the window. Groaning he turns to his side, burying his face into the pillow as he reaches out to pull Magnus further into him, only to find that his husband isn't in bed beside him. Opening his eyes Alec wonders where his lover could be; getting out of bed Alec hears a little voice in the kitchen along with the voice of his lover.

"Daddy!" Rafe says as he waits for his breakfast. Max is in his high chair, pounding his fists wanting his food as well. "Morning." the eldest boy continues.

"Morning, Rafe." Alec smiles down at his son, still wondering how Rafael has become his and Magnus' son.

"Morning Darling." Magnus says from the stove.

"Morning." Alec goes over and wraps his arms around Magnus' waist, kissing his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye Alec can see Rafe cringe as his eldest shouts for him and Magnus to stop kissing because "kissing is gross!" Alec just smirks filing this away for when Rafe brings his first boyfriend or girlfriend home.

"The kids are being taken by your sister and Sheldon so we can have that. . . . talk." Alec nods and goes to sit down with their sons as Magnus finishes breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later the boys have been bathed, changed into fresh clothes, and have bags packed just as Simon and Izzy arrive to come and take them. Simon's jumpy the whole time he and Izzy are there because of a "comic book sale" happening at some store. Because of his and Rafe's excitement Izzy has to put Max in his car seat/carrier and take her boyfriend and nephews out before Simon and Rafe could burst through the entire loft.

After their sons are out the door Alec and Magnus go and sit down on a couch in the sitting area. A pregnant silence between them. "Alexander, after last night there may be a chance that I may be pregnant again."

"Yeah. I know. It's just we kinda had time to plan for Max while you were pregnant and taking in Rafe was very sudden." Alec sits forward, hands laced together over his knees and his head hanging low.

"We need to face this possibility, are you saying you would give our possible third child up for adoption?"

"No! No, no. I mean we lucked out with Rafe being two years older than Max. If we have another child they'll Max and the newborn will barely be a year apart. My parents always told Jace, Izzy, and I that when we have kids at least make it a year and half before having another one. Apparently there have been parents that do have kids a year apart or just barely, and the second child is forced to learn and do things quicker so they can work where the eldest is or the eldest is forgotten."

"So what do we do?"

"We love our son or daughter with all we have. We may have to enlist everyone's help more frequently, but we can make it work."

Magnus places a hand over Alec's an his head under the taller man's.

* * *

Two weeks after Magnus' abrupt heat they're at the hospital so Catarina Loss, a friend of Magnus', can perform a spell to check to see if Magnus is pregnant. They would use a pregnancy test but sometimes they can give false positives or false negatives and they just want to be a hundred percent before doing anything.

"Are you two ready?" Cat asks as she enters the room. The couple nods. Magnus lifts his shirt up can do the spell. Ten minutes later she has the results. "You aren't pregnant Magnus."

"I'm not?/He's not?" The two husbands say in union.

Cat shakes her head before leaving the two alone.

"I'm not pregnant." Magnus says.

"I know. Are you. . . . upset about it?"

"No. Not exactly. I know that we have two little boys already but I liked the thought of being pregnant again."

Alec chuckles. "When Max is a bit older we can talk about having another baby. For now I think we should protection so we don't have another scare. It will also let me love and cherish you more and know what angles and positions to use on you if/when we consider having another one."

Magnus blushes at his husbands words, with a slight shiver going down his back. What did he do to deserve Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. I had a lot of school stuff come up.
> 
> I'll be taking a break from I'll Be for a while.
> 
> In the mean time I have to stories up that are prompts. To Protect [completed] and Passion Makes You Dangerous [Work In Progress]. I'm also thinking about turning the Swan Princess movies into Clace/Sizzy/Malec fics. (If you're confused on the movies the first two should be on hulu or go on to YouTube or similar site and look up the songs This Is My Idea or Far Longer Than Forever (1st move), Magic of Love (second), or Because I Love Her (third).
> 
> The thing about siblings being a year apart is true. My mom worked as a daycare teacher and saw it every time she saw siblings that were a year apart.

**Author's Note:**

> So the stories that I use as AU's for the series will be in a new series that's (not so cleverly) named I'll Be AU's.


End file.
